Incendio
by Ale-chan
Summary: Milo y Camus son compañeros de apartamento en la universidad. Desafortunadamente, Milo no tarda en descubrir que aunque parezca perfecto, Camus tiene un muy peligroso defecto. Yaoi.


**Incendio**

Cuando Milo conoció a Camus pensó que había encontrado al compañero de apartamento ideal. Le fue claro que el reservado estudiante de física no le mantendría despierto con fiestas, pagaría puntualmente lo que le correspondería y obedecería estrictamente la lista de quehaceres. Además, parecía ser un hombre cabal y honesto, características indispensables en un buen amigo. Sin embargo (le avergonzaba admitir), lo que más le emocionaba era que podría admirar todos los días y todas las noches a su nuevo y hermoso acompañante.

Cuando Milo conoció a Camus pensó que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas.

Por supuesto, el tiempo le demostraría que, aunque encantador, Camus no era perfecto. Por ejemplo, tenía la muy mala costumbre de levantarse todos los días a las 7 de la mañana, incluso los fines de semana. Eso no sería tan malo de no ser porque su alarma sonaba tan fuerte que lograba despertarlo, a pesar de que su habitación estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Tampoco tardó en descubrir que le encantaba dejar el aire acondicionado encendido por más horas de las que Milo quisiera pagar. De igual forma, no podía olvidarse de los detalles como el del shampoo; si Milo lo dejaba del lado izquierdo de la regadera, al día siguiente estaría del lado derecho. Si Milo estaba acostumbrado a dejar el control remoto sobre el brazo del sillón, Camus prefería dejarlo encima de la televisión (¿a quién se le ocurre?). Si Milo era feliz con aspirar sólo una vez al mes, Camus optaba por arrastrar la aspiradora por todos lados cada tercer día.

Aun así, el estudiante de veterinaria sabía que era muy afortunado: aquellos problemas no eran tan graves, y su incomodidad estaba más ligada a su malcriada vida de hijo único que a cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, había algo que nunca podría perdonarle a Camus y eso era su total incapacidad de cocinar algo sin incendiar la cocina.

Milo no estaba seguro de cómo lo conseguía. Casi siempre el problema era en el microondas; a veces era una bolsa de palomitas, otras una sopa instantánea. Una vez logró incendiar un bendito pretzel. ¿Qué pretendía al meter un estúpido pretzel en el microondas? Milo lo ignoraba. El hecho era que ya habían perdido un microondas y que sospechaba que no tardarían en tener que comprar un tercero. Aún mayor amenaza era cuando Camus utilizaba la estufa y dejaba alguna cuchara dentro de la cacerola, o añadía más vino del que debería en su guiso. Milo solía agradecerle a dios que el muchacho casi nunca usara el horno. De lo contrario, estaba seguro, ambos habrían muerto hacía tiempo atrás.

Y así, el constante peligro en el que vivían le fue recordado aquella noche en la que la ducha de Milo fue interrumpida por el constante pitido de la alarma contra incendios.

—¡Otra vez no!

Torpemente se vistió con los boxers y camiseta que solía usar de pijama y corrió temblando de frío hasta la cocina.

—¡Maldita sea, Camus! —gritó apenas comprendió la situación.

Arrastró una silla del comedor y se subió a ella para silenciar la alarma, la cual estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos. Después, encendió la campana de extracción y abrió las ventanas, aprovechando la oportunidad para dar un par de respiros de aire fresco.

—¿Milo?

El aludido finalmente le prestó atención a su compañero quien, aún más pálido de lo usual, miraba con nerviosismo hacia el horno y las llamas que bailoteaban en su interior.

Milo se lanzó hacia el suelo y buscó la llavecita del gas. El frío le provocó escalofríos, pero la onda de calor que provenía del horno le ayudó a mantenerse lo suficientemente enfocado como para cerrar el flujo de combustible. Cuando se levantó vio a Camus acercarse al horno con un trapito de cocina. A duras penas logró detenerlo antes de que abriera la puerta.

—¡Santo cielo! —toscamente le arrebató el trapo de las manos— ¿Eres físico y no sabes cómo apagar un incendio?

Camus parpadeó, aún abrumado por el calor y el humo que comenzaba a disiparse. Unos segundos después, el incendio se consumió por la falta de oxígeno.

—Lo siento, me puse nervioso.

El otro suspiró y regresó la silla a su lugar, tomó asiento y recargó su frente sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Metiste la pizza con todo y caja?

—Pan —admitió mientras se sentaba frente a él—. Alzó más de lo que esperaba y se desbordó.

—¿Pan? ¡Tenemos pan!

Camus torció la boca.

—Claro, lo que ustedes llaman pan. En Francia tenemos un nombre especial para el pan que comen ustedes los griegos.

Milo no apreció el comentario.

—En Grecia también tenemos un nombre para los que lo incendian todo.

Camus bajó la mirada y se disculpó nuevamente. Él más que nadie estaba sorprendido por su incapacidad de cocinar cualquier cosa que requiriera calor. Era un hombre cuidadoso y no estaba acostumbrado a equivocarse. Quizá por eso mismo seguía intentándolo; no quería sentirse derrotado por algo que le parecía tan sencillo. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta, debió haberse dado por vencido desde que descompuso el primer microondas.

Milo sintió culpabilidad al ver a Camus tan avergonzado. Suspiró, estirando la espalda y pasando sus manos a través de su aún mojado cabello.

—Dime algo —dijo con la mayor serenidad que pudo—. ¿Por qué nunca enciendes la campana, pero siempre te acuerdas de encender el aire acondicionado? ¡Hace un frío de los mil demonios!

—Me gusta el frío —obvió—. Ya hemos hablado de esto: si la cuenta de luz es muy alta, yo pagaré la diferencia.

—No es eso —suspiró—. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan listo como tú incendia todo lo que toca?

—Créeme que me gustaría saberlo.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez no tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos.

Rió quedamente hasta que se cruzó con los claros ojos de Camus, quien tan sólo entonces se percataba de la ligera vestimenta de Milo. La penetrante mirada le incomodó tanto como le emocionó. La verdad era que su compañero no solía prestarle demasiada atención. Al menos, esa era la impresión que le daba a Milo quien, aunque sumamente interesado en él, decidió no cortejarlo a sabiendas de lo incómodo que sería compartir vivienda con un acosador.

En esos momentos con poca ropa, congelado hasta los huesos y aún mareado por el olor a quemado, Milo se sintió intimidado. Camus nunca le había mirado con tanta intensidad y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tu baño.

—Está bien, ya casi había acabado —mintió.

—Espero que no te enfermes.

—Estaré bien. No es nada.

Milo se removió inquieto y una parte de él quiso salir corriendo a su cuarto por un poco más de ropa. No obstante, temió obviar su nerviosismo, por lo que decidió quedarse un momento más.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó finalmente, poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador—. Quedó algo del pollo de ayer. Podemos calentarlo.

—Descuida, sólo quería un poco de pan.

Milo bufó en tono burlón, mientras Camus se levantaba y comenzaba a limpiar los manchones de harina esparcidos por la cocina.

—¡Claro! ¡Y por eso querías toda una hogaza de pan! —percibió el fastidio en la mirada de Camus—. Como quieras. Al menos déjame ayudarte con el horno.

Estiró su brazo hacia la puertecita hasta que el firme agarre de Camus lo detuvo. El contacto, cálido e inesperado, descontroló a Milo quien sólo atinó a retirar su brazo y acunarlo sobre su pecho. Sintió el rubor aparecer en sus mejillas y un molesto ardor en sus orejas. Pudo escuchar y sentir sus palpitaciones, y el frío que hacía unos segundos le cubría había desaparecido para infundirle el más angustiante de los sofocos. Cuando dijo que Camus podía encender todo con un toque de sus dedos nunca pensó que eso podía incluirlo a él mismo.

—Deja —murmuró el otro—. Yo hice este desastre, yo lo limpiaré.

Aunque Camus pareció no inmutarse por el rechazo de Milo, para éste fue más que clara su decepción. Si bien llevaba poco más de tres meses de conocer a Camus, el convivir tantas horas con él le había permitido identificar cada uno de sus gestos. Por esta razón, le fue fácil reconocer la tristeza oculta detrás de su adusto rostro.

Aún sintiendo la calidez en su muñeca y con el temor de consumirse por completo, decidió seguir su instinto abalanzándose contra su rostro para dejarle un beso que por su rapidez y hosquedad pareció más un golpe en los labios.

Por unos instantes, Camus no supo cómo reaccionar; sus cejas se alzaron y su boca se entreabrió sin saber si debía emitir una palabra de disgusto o todo lo contario. Siendo la impaciencia uno de los más grandes defectos de Milo, no quiso esperar por su respuesta y le ofreció un segundo beso, asegurándose de dejar completamente claras sus intenciones.

En esta ocasión, la reacción de Camus fue mucho más benigna y rió suavemente, mientras ocultó su rostro detrás de un mechón de cabello.

—Me gustas —confesó Milo sin más.

—Lo sé.

—Y yo te gusto.

—Aparentemente.

—¿Aparentemente?

Camus respondió recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Milo. Aunque no se atrevió a abrazarlo, permitió que los brazos del otro se enredaran alrededor de su espalda.

Milo aspiró el olor a humo atrapado en el cabello de Camus y rió.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Tú no vuelves a cocinar y yo te prepararé todo lo que quieras.

—De acuerdo. A mí se me ocurre otro: yo dejo de encender el aire acondicionado y tú comienzas a pasearte por la casa así —propuso, al tiempo que jugueteaba con la delgada tela de su camiseta.

—Si tú quieres no vuelvo a usar ropa después de las ocho de la noche.

Recibió un pellizco en su abdomen.

—Eres un pesado.

Después de ese día, Camus siguió colocando el shampoo del lado incorrecto de la regadera, insistió en que la televisión era el lugar más lógico para colocar el control remoto, y aprovechó las libertades que Milo le dio para también aspirar su habitación cada tercer día. Por otro lado, dejó de encender el aire acondicionado todos los días y no tuvo necesidad de usar el microondas nunca más.

Por su parte, Milo nunca más perdió el sueño por temor a morir en un incendio. Sin embargo, había descubierto algo que, aunque sumamente placentero, le quemaba aún más que el fuego.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Fanfic hecho para el reto Versus del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi. Jaja! Bueno, este fic salió de una muy fría madrugada de mayo en la que la alarma contra incendios sonó en los dormitorios de la universidad. Afortunadamente no fue en mi apartamento, pero de todos modos fue muy molesto y tuvimos que evacuar. Siempre he tenido el headcanon de que Camus no sabe cocinar y fue muy divertido imaginármelo como Homer Simpson incendiando hasta el cereal.  
>Ahora, no estoy muy segura de cuántas cocinas todavía tengan la llave de gas en el suelo. Creo que la mayoría ya la tienen en lugares mucho más sensatos y accesibles, pero pensemos que se trata de un dormitorio muy viejo. Jeje, quise imaginarme a Milo tirándose al piso buscando la méndiga llavecita.<br>¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Muchas gracias a mi hermosa betuchis, Afrodita de Escorpio y a Blakedawson por el prompt! =3


End file.
